Nikia Uzumaki
by kibasgurl111
Summary: Naruto and Hinata have a child named Nikia. But when Nikia finds out that her parents aren't telling her everything, she decides to investigate....and doesn't like what she finds. Sasuke and Sakura's son is in trouble with the Anbu black ops. Plz review.
1. intro

Nikia Uzumaki has long black hair, blue eyes, and a two-tailed fox demon sealed inside of her. She is the daughter of Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata and one of the most gifted kunoichi ever to come out of Konahagakure. But is all what it seems?


	2. Nikia

A girl with long raven hair sat on the roof of her house, looking at the moon. Her name was Nikia, and she was the "Honorable Daughter" of the sixth Hokage. She hated this and wished that she was born to another title more suited for her, like "the gothic kunoichi". She sighed and closed her blue eyes.

"Nikia, get in here. It's getting late." Her mother, Hinata, called from the door.

"Yes mother." Nikia replied, rolling her eyes. She jumped down and went inside. "See ya tomorrow." She called on her way up the stairs. She closed her door and climbed back out on the roof. 'they really should get locks for these….' She though. Then she herd something behind her. She turned around to see a good friend of hers, Kiba Inazuka.

"There's no surprising you, is there?" he said sitting down next to her.

"Not yet." She said smugly. "So, anything happening outside the world of groundation? She asked.

"Not really…. Watcha grounded for again?"

"Six counts of braking and entering….. 2 counts of grand theft…… oh, and disturbing the peace." She joked

"So, how much time you doin' this time?"

"A week for every offence." She said glaring at nothing. "God damn it, why did I have to be the 'Honorable daughter'? What did I do wrong?" she whined

"six counts of braking and entering, two count of grand theft, and disturbing the peace." He reminded her.

"Haha." She said, punching him in the arm.

"Ouch!" he said rubbing his arm.

"Men are such wimps!" she said shaking her head.

"No, you just hit hard!" He said and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well, I'm turning in. I just came out here to disobey my parental units." She said climbing back in her window. The next day she went to the academy for the last time. The exam was the easiest thing the had ever done. "Goodbye Academy! Hello freedom!" she called when she got outside "Hey, Party at my place!" she called, everyone cheered. She went home and set up for the party.


	3. the party

Nikia had two stacks of CDs set out. She shifted her gaze to one, then the other.

"Do you think we should keep if familiar, or expand their taste in music?" she asked with an evil grin on the second choice.

"Let's keep it familiar. We don't want to scare them." Haru said. "How'd you get your parents to say yes to a party?"

"Um….they don't know that I'm having a party…." She said, her evil grin getting bigger. Haru sighed. They finished setting up just in time. As the quest started arrive, the house became unrecognizable. "Woot! I'm having the most awesome party in the history of awesomeness!!" Nikia laughed.

"Well…..ok, it is." One of the party goers said. The multi-colored lights reflected off Nikia's pale skin. The party lasted for hours. The phone rang.

"CUT THE MUSIC!!" Nikia called. The music stopped and the room went silent. She picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi, we're on our way home." He fathers voice came over the phone.

"Okay." She replied hanging up. "Alright peoples, parties over. I know, It sucks, but my parents are on there way home." She said. There where whines of protest, but the house was eventually emptied of all people but Haru and herself. Just as they started to clean, the front door opened and her parents walked in.

"What the hell?! We leave you alone for one night and you destroy the house?!?!" Naruto exclaimed when he walked in. Her mother stood wide eyed next to him. "Well?"

"Um……I tried wind scythe jutsu??" she replied. "I know. Grounded for life."


	4. the unexpected guest

Nikia was sitting in her room, sharpening her katana. A pile of kunai, sheriken, and senbon sitting next to her. She herd a tapping on her window. "Come in Haru. It's open." She said rolling her eyes.

"Hi" he said climbing in her window.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she said, not looking up from her sharpening.

"That's my hello??" he replied, frowning.

"Ok, hello. Now what the hell are you doing in my room??" she said, grabbing a kunai and beginning to sharpen it.

"Like you're not happy to see me." He laughed.

"Shh!! If my parents find out your in her!" Nikia hissed, picking up three senbon in warning. "Now get out of here! I'll see you tomorrow." She added, pushing him out the window. She sat back down on her bed and her cat, Kai, came and sat on her lap. She smiled at her cat and laid it on the bed next to her. She laid back and sighed. She sat back up when she herd tapping on her window again. She rolled her eyes, grabbed a kunai, and went to the window. "I told you I'll see you tomorrow!" she hisses as she opened the window, but no one was there, so she turned to walk back to her bed. To her surprise, someone was already sitting on her bed. It was Shisamaru Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha's son. "Get the hell out of here before I rip your face off!" Nikia said, getting ready to do so.

"SHH!" he hissed, glaring at her. "Do you think I would be here if I had a choice?!" he asked rolling his eyes.

"Why in the hell do you have to be at my house!? In my room!?" she hissed, a little more quite this time.

"You wouldn't believe me." He said, shaking his head. "Now, is there anywhere in your house the Anbu wouldn't think to look?" he asked. Just then there was movement in the yard. "God damn it! Come on!" he said grabbing her wrist and pulling her out the window and onto the roof.

"Where the hell are you taking me?!?" she hissed "You know your kidnapping the Hokage's daughter?!" she added, trying to pull her wrist away to no avail.

"Well, I can't leave you behind to tell them where I'm going." He spat. She glared at him. "Now come on!" he said, jumping into the woods, pulling her behind him.


	5. running

Shisamaru and Nikia where running. Shisamaru was running from the Anbu black ops. And Nikia was going to find out why.

"What the hell is this all about?!" Nikia asked, stopping.

"I told you, Nikia-sama. You wont believe me." He spat.

"Well, tell me anyway! I have a right to know why I don't turn around right now and turn you in!" she hissed.

"One, I would catch you before you made it. And two, they wont believe you either." He said smugly.

"You seem so sure." She said with an evil grin. "Now Tell me WHY I'm not turning you in, so that you could catch me before I made it." She said, yanking her arm away and sitting crossed legged on the ground, showing her refusal to go any farther.

"Girls are so annoying." Shisamaru mumbled, shaking his head. "Alright. Lets go a little farther so that we can sit up camp without getting noticed." He said. She got up with defeated sigh and they where on there way. When they came to a small clearing Shisamaru stopped. "Here is good." He said dropping two backpacks on the ground.

"Wait. Why do you have two backpacks?" she asked. "You where planning on having to take me. Weren't you?" She accused with a grin.

"Would you rather sleep without a sleeping bag?" he glared at her.

"You were! Haha, this is rich!" Nikia laughed. Something hard hit her in the head.

"Shut it. And no, I wasn't planning on taking anyone. Non- the less the Hokage's grounded daughter. But a good ninja is always prepared." He said tossing one of the backpacks at her.

"Whatever." She said catching the backpack. She toke the sleeping bag out but left it rolled up and propped her head on it.

"Your going to get sick."

"What's it to you?" she asked.

"Whatever." He said shaking his head and doing the same.

"Now who's going to get sick? Anyway. Tell me WHY I'm even out here." She said sitting up.

"You have a one track mind, don't you?" he sighed.


End file.
